Told you so
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Buffy and Angel the next generation, with a dash of Spike.
1. Prologue

Told you so: Prologue

"Buffy is going to rip your head off and throw it across the driveway," Angel told Spike, as he leaned against the wooden pillar of Buffy's vendor.

Spike glared up at Angel, before he returned to digging a very large hole. Throwing sand up out of the hole, Buffy's voice ran through the house behind Angel.

"She is home," Angel announced, not needing to but just wanting to make sure that Spike knew.

"Angel, Spike, where are you two?" Buffy asked.

"Outside," Angel called; Spike looked up at him and glared.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked, walking to stand next to Angel with little her little toddler in her arms.

"Welcome Hope," Angel greeted, he wasn't very good with really little kids but was getting much better.

"Hope, does Uncle Spike get a hug?" Spike asked, dropping the shovel and holding his arms out to the little Toddler.

"No, not allowed to hug strangers," Hope replied, looking at her mother for agreement.

"That's right," Buffy said; passing Hope over to Angel and walking across her backyard to the hole in the floor, which Spike had returned to digging.

"Why are you digging a hole in my backyard?" Buffy asked calmly.

"No reason," Spike answered, Buffy grabbed Spike by the shoulder and pulled him out of the hole and onto the same ground as her.

Releasing Spike, Buffy punched at Spike's stomach and sent him flying back into the garden shed. As he hit the shed it caved in around him and he ended up lying flat on his back.

"I told you so," Hope said, Angel and Buffy smirked looking at the young toddler.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	2. Chapter 1

Told you so: Chapter 1

_**Fifteen Years Later**_

"Hope, come inside," Buffy called, setting the last plate of food on the table and looking out the glass doors to the backyard.

"One…minute…mum," Hope panted, swinging a strong hit at Spike's face and sending him back a few steps.

"Hope, now," Buffy replied, seeing Spike jump to his feet and get ready to attack.

"Gotta go," Hope said, running off towards her mum.

Hope jumped over the stairs leading up to the vender and landed in front of the glass doors. She opened the doors and walked inside, Buffy walked as Spike slowly followed her limping. Buffy couldn't help but smile, she was happy that her daughter could kick Spikes butt and for the moment that she wasn't in a romantic relationship with Spike or Angel.

"My daughter too much to handle?" Buffy asked, as Spike limped through the doors.

"No, I let her win," Spike answered.

"Yeah, not by your own choice," Buffy told Spike.

"Spike, give up. I won fair and square," Hope said, seated at the kitchen table in front of her dinner.

"Angel," Buffy called, walking into the kitchen and grabbing two wine glasses from the cupboard and a jug of animal's blood from the fridge.

Pouring blood into the two glasses, Buffy returned the jug to the fridge and returned to the dinning room with the two glasses. Setting the glasses down on the two empty plates opposite Buffy's and Hope's full ones, everyone sat down at their seat.

"Are we going hunting tonight?" Hope asked.

"Yes," Buffy replied, watching her only daughter smile in happiness and look over the table at Spike and Angel.

"Are you coming?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, we are going to show you Spike's old 'home'" Angel answered.

"Really?" Hope asked, smiling brightly as the conversation continued.

The darkness fell further and it became almost pitch black, the four of them grabbed their stakes and for Buffy and Hope a thigh length blade. Locking the house as they left, Angel walked at the back while Spike led the way and Buffy followed right behind him and Hope keeping a step or two behind her mum.

"Mum," Hope whispered, pointing across the graveyard to a lit up tomb.

"I will go first," Buffy told Spike, as he went to walk in front.

Kicking the door of the tomb open, Buffy, Spike, Angel and Hope glanced around the tomb to find eight vampires looking up at them.

"No welcome?" Buffy asked, dodging an attack from one while stabbing another with the stake.

Hope jumped from the floor; she kicked one of the vampires back into the wall and then span round and couched to the floor and tripped the other.

"Kill them, little bit," Spike ordered, stabbing the second of his vampires he was taking care of.

Hope stabbed the one on the floor, then stood and stabbed the other one before glancing back at Spike. Angel and Buffy finished the last two off as they stood back to back and then glanced back at each other as the dust faded away.

"Let's go," Hope insisted, dragging Spike out of the tomb and back into the graveyard.

"We will catch up," Buffy called, Hope released Spike and calmly walked beside him watching carefully for any vampires.

"There," Spike said, pointing to a large tomb sitting under the shade of a huge tree.

"Wow, can we go inside?" Hope asked.

"Go head, but be carefully," Spike told Hope, letting Hope enter the tomb first then following quickly after her.

"I will," Hope replied, walking into the tomb and smiling at the couch, tv and other things that lay around the room.

"Where did you get the couch," Hope asked, running her hand along the top of the dust covered couch and looked back at Spike.

"Spike, watch out," Buffy and Angel yelled from across the graveyard.

Spike turned round, stepping back as an axe threatened to take off his head. Hope tossed Spike her stake and he stabbed it through the vampire, watching it turn to dust in a second.

"Thanks," Spike said, nodding in Hope's direction.

"Didn't know you liked fluffy animals," Hope said, holding up a small pig bunny between her thumb and second finger.

Spike jumped over the couch, grabbed the bunny and throwing it across the room behind the coffin.

"Don't mention the bunny," Spike ordered, turning round to see Angel and Buffy walk into the room.

Buffy walked over to Hope, while Spike went to stand near Angel who was stood at the door.

"What's with the bunny?" Angel whispered.

"It's Buffy's," Spike said quickly.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	3. Chapter 2

Told you so: Chapter 2

"Why is there so many vampires out tonight?" Buffy asked, looking back at Angel and Spike.

"They sense something is changing," Angel answered.

"It better not be another 'big' battle," Buffy groaned, rolling her eyes and looking towards her daughter.

"Mum, who is that?" Hope asked, pointing across the graveyard to a figure standing on the tomb looking out across the graveyard.

Everyone turned to the direction that Hope was pointing; they all took off running towards the figure. Spike and Angel in front, while Buffy followed closely behind and Hope followed after her mum. As they neared the figure jumped from the tomb and headed for the trees, Angel and Spike ran ahead entered the trees and being knocked back on to their backs.

"Connor?" Angel questioned in disbelief.

"Connor, what is he doing here?" Spike asked, watching as the teenage boy ran at them with a stake.

Buffy burst through the trees, kicking the stake from the boy's hand and kicking him in the stomach. Sliding backwards on the floor; the boy's green eyes caught on to Buffy and stayed on her.

"Buffy?" Connor questioned unsurely; Buffy nodded.

Hope watched carefully from a branch high in the trees, she watched the boy's movements, as he was slowly relaxing and then smiled.

"Dad, you didn't tell me you were currently living with Buffy," Connor said towards Angel.

"I would have called, but I don't have your number," Angel replied, getting up along with Spike.

"I don't have a phone," Connor replied, as Angel walked up to beside Buffy and Connor stood in front of them.

From the tree Hope jumped down landing next to Spike, she glanced at him and then at Connor standing talking with Angel and her mum.

"I need to kill something," Spike told Hope; causing Hope to smirked and look to the side at Spike.

"I know," Hope replied.

"Let's go," Spike said, turning away from everyone and heading back into the graveyard.

Hope and Spike walked silently around the graveyard, their eyes watching for any movement and stakes in their hands ready. Hope jumped up on to stone coffin and looked around the empty graveyard, before she sat down and rested her head on her hand.

"Nothing to kill," Hope sighed.

"You becoming too much like me," Spike told Hope.

Punching Spike in the shoulder, she set her stake down beside her and looked up at the sky above.

"Who is Connor?" Hope asked.

"Angel's impossible Son," Spike answered.

"Vampire?" Hope asked, her eyes remaining on the stars above.

"No, he is human, but he has the vampire abilities and none of our weaknesses," Spike answered.

"Great… Spike I will make a bet with you," Hope said.

"What's the bet?" Spike asked.

"Connor with stay at our house and tomorrow night I won't be allowed to come hurting with you guys," Hope said, holding out her hand waiting for Spike to shake it.

"You're going to win," Spike said, shaking her hand.

"Angel, why didn't you tell me about this sooner," Buffy yelled.

"That would have gone badly…Buffy I have a teenage child, who's name is Connor," Angel said, rolling his eyes at the last part.

"I would have gotten over it," Buffy replied.

"Before or after staking me?" Angel asked.

"After, then I would have brought you back and staked you again," Buffy answered, Connor stood to the side listening as the two 'adults' argued like an old married couple.

Seeing Spike and a young girl shaking hands Connor walked towards them, he walked as Spike tackled the girl to the ground and then they both broke out in a laughed fit. Connor stood right next to them, before either one of them noticed and went to reach for their stakes. Seeing it was him they both sighed and stand up against a tomb stone.

"Hello Connor," Spike greeted.

"Hi Spike…Hello Hope," Connor greeted.

'Hello Connor," Hope replied politely, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking up at Connor.

There was a long awkward silence, Spike scratched the back of his head and waited for one of the teenagers to speak.

"So…how are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Fine, just finished my training with a magic monk," Connor answered.

"Hope, Spike, Connor, we are going home," Buffy said, Angel was nowhere in sight.

"Where is my Dad?" Connor asked.

"He went for one last check around the cemetery," Buffy answered quickly, heading towards home at a fast pace.

**_To Be Contined_**...Please Comment


End file.
